


日常四：魔药课

by umi_shaw



Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境乙女向双子监注意：魔药课相关的魔法材料药剂知识全是胡扯！请不要相信！魔药课相关的魔法材料药剂知识全是胡扯！请不要相信！
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader
Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	日常四：魔药课

[教学楼走廊]

“喵耶——魔法史课终于结束了，本大爷复活啦——喵耶——”Grim趴在我头上开心地用肚皮蹭着我的头发，肉垫踩了踩我的额头。

“Grim！你打瞌睡的时候，老师看了你好几眼呢，真是的，”我抱着书走在走廊上，“等下是魔药课实验，我可没有余力再叫醒你了哦，你总不想被撒药水吧~”

“本大爷现在超精神！”Grim兴致昂扬地呼喊，“啊、你这家伙是不是要去换实验服了呀？人类换衣服可真麻烦……”

“这可是为了安全呀！安全！”我走到了自己的储物柜前，脱下制服外套换上白色实验服。在我戴上黑色实验手套的时候，从身后伸出一双长手突然抱住了我。

“呀！”我小声地叫了起来，Grim被突如其来的冲击带得往前跳，挂上了我刚刚放好的制服外套，不用想也知道是谁，我把炸毛的Grim抱起捂在胸前，头也没回，一边用空余的手关上储物柜一边没好气地抱怨：“Floyd前辈！请不要总是这么突然……会吓到人的呀！”

“啊哈！”Floyd把头搭在我头顶，“因为感觉很好玩呀！”

“哦呀，监督生，真是巧呢。”Jade的声音也在一旁响起。

我深呼吸一下，压下有些剧烈的心跳，转过头，“下午好，Jade前辈。”

“啊——小虾米好过分，为什么只跟Jade问好不跟我问好呀？”Floyd委屈地用下巴撵着我的头顶问。

“那Floyd前辈好歹也要给我能够好好打招呼的余地呀。”我脸颊有些发烫，试图用有些委屈的声音遮掩。

“啊、小虾米换实验服了呢♡，”Floyd的注意力又开始歪了，“是要去上魔药课吗？真好呢♡~小虾米来猜猜我想上哪门课吧？”

“呃……”随心而欲的Floyd真是让我束手无策，我想起上次那个揉头*①，“……飞行课……吧？”

“诶！不对呀！”Floyd又开始委屈起来，“Jade的话绝对能猜中，对吧，Jade？”

“嗯嗯。是魔药课吧。”Jade在旁边笑眯眯地回答。

“等等、”我感觉我要跟不上节奏了，“Floyd前辈不是说过，讨厌固定配方混合的材料吗？明明说绝对很无聊的？”

“因为感觉会很开心呀♡”Floyd抱得我更紧了。

“那个……我还要赶着去上实验课，就、就先走了，前辈们再见！”我的脸一定红透了，用力挣扎出Floyd的怀抱，抱着一脸惊恐的Grim，快走离开了。

[魔药课实验室]

Grim瘫在我怀里吐槽：“Leech兄弟那个体格也大过头了吧——不管什么时候那压迫力都简直是作弊啊……”

“哎呀Grim！上课了哦，小声点！”我看着进来的Crewel老师小声提醒Grim。

“今天要进行一年生和二年生的合作授课，课题是重现效果药水的调配应用。” Crewel老师讲教鞭敲了敲手心，“虽然是这么说，但让我手把手教的话，学生也太多了。因此二年生要照顾一年生，两人一组使用材料调配药水……”

“啊，这次分配的指导前辈会是谁呢？”我小声地嘟囔。

“谁都好只要别是Leech——”Grim说到一半就被打断了。

“小虾米♡小海狮♡”  
“监督生、Grim同学。”

怀里的Grim一下子僵硬了，毛又开始炸起。我无奈地用手指梳着Grim的毛，转头回应：“Jade前辈、Floyd前辈。这次我和Grim分配到的指导前辈是……前辈你们吗？”

无论怎么想都巧合过头了吧。

Floyd笑了起来，扬起手臂，原本就没扣起的实验服外套敞开，露出里面的白色衬衫：“当然啦！我们可是有好好地赶走碍事的小鱼小蟹呢♡”

“赶走……碍事的？”我心里浮起不太好的预感。

“Floyd，请不要说多余的话。”Jade一脸拿Floyd没办法的样子，向我和Grim解释，“原本安排给你和Grim的指导同学遇到了一些困扰的事情，我和Floyd就本着同学间的友爱慈悲互助之心帮他们解决了。”，Jade突然露出笑意，“他们听说我们和监督生关系不错，就主动要求跟我们交换了指导组位置，真是温柔善良的同学呢。”

“……这怎么看都是你们强买强卖吧喵？”Grim忍不住吐槽。

“有借有还这个道理是海里的小鱼都知道的事情哦？”Jade露出的恶意地笑容。

“——但是呀，我和Jade还没讨论出要由谁来指导小虾米呢，”Floyd突然靠近我，“小虾米想要谁来指导呢？我的话——超级♡——乐意帮小虾米做实验的哦？小虾米不用客气的哦♡”

“我很擅长做实验，对于魔法药的调配稍微有些自信。魔法药学的话，比起魔力更重要的是知识，对于毫无魔力的监督生来说真是非常合适的学科呢。监督生想跟我学习吗？”

我抱紧了Grim，望着Leech双子。

“小虾米选择哪个指导呀♡”  
“监督生希望哪个来指导？”

呜……

总觉得选不管哪个都是陷阱……我猛地举起怀里的Grim，理直气壮地说：“实验是一对一指导对吧！Grim你选择和哪位前辈学习？！我就和另外一位前辈学习好了！”

“——呜喵！监督生你——”Grim喵了起来，眼睛正好和前方的Floyd对上。

Floyd原本的笑意突然全无，面无表情地盯着Grim。我感觉到手上的Grim的毛再次炸起。

Jade保持着微笑看着我和Grim。

Grim抖了两下，在我手上借力跳向脸上还带着笑意的Jade。Jade敏捷地伸手接住了Grim。Grim抖了抖带着小火焰的耳朵：“本大爷就……跟着Jade吧……”Jade维持着原本的笑脸盯着Grim回答：“我会努力满足你的期望的。”

“那么♡”，Floyd又笑了起来，仿佛刚才什么都没发生，“小虾米就和我一组啦！小虾米想调配什么效果的魔法药呢♡”

“我之前预习的时候就考虑调配能够将曼德拉草的尖叫声音重现化的药水，Floyd前辈觉得怎么样？”

“嗯……感觉小虾米好恶趣味呢~”Floyd举着烧瓶对着我露出意外的表情感叹。

“哪里有！只是很普通的魔药调配吧？”我心虚地反问，“首先是选这个溶解液吧？然后再加入这个……”

“……等完全溶解完毕后再加……”Floyd捏着烧瓶，看着瓶内材料溶解时，开始嘟起嘴，“……感觉好无聊哦。”

“呃，才调配到一半呢？”我有些惊悚地看着Floyd，“要不前辈把烧瓶给我让我来调配吧……？”

“才不要~”Floyd突然拉高了烧瓶，让我伸出去的手掏了个空，“这瓶试剂的颜色也太单调了，看得让人好不爽哦……”，Floyd扫了一眼材料架，用空着的手顺手拿了一撮浅紫色的花瓣，“啊♡这个♡♡加进去会变颜色哦，小虾米快看”，直接把花瓣扔了进去。

“等、前辈这和一开始说的不一样呀！”我想伸手阻拦却没来得及，眼睁睁地看着花瓣掉进试剂里，一下子融化喷涌出细密的气泡，原本透明的试剂一下子像是被浓雾弥漫开来，溶液整个变成了泛着浅紫的乳白色，“——咦？这是什么？会有什么药剂效果啊？”

“是迷迭香*②的花瓣哦♡♡至于效果——谁会知道啦♡”，Floyd笑着回答，又伸手从材料架里抓起一小块深棕色的块茎快速扔进了试剂，“小虾米快看快看♡”

我专注地盯着试剂，小块的棕色块茎被乳白色试剂吞没后，没多久就突然从试剂中心蔓延出无数的深紫色的丝线，如同无数的紫色藤蔓将试剂内部完全侵蚀，整个试剂闪耀着非常艳丽的深紫色的光辉。

“哇——”我忍不住发出感叹，“好漂亮！这次加的是什么呀？Floyd前辈快告诉我！”

“啊哈♡”，Floyd得意地扬了扬试剂，“是乌头*③哦♡小虾米♡♡你知道乌头在过去的年代，经常被用来做什么试剂的材料吗？”

“被用作什么药剂？”我好奇地问。

这次Floyd背后突然伸出一只捏着移液管的手，那只手敏捷地将移液管下端对准Floyd扬着的烧瓶口内，松开食指，移液管里的液体一下子流进了烧瓶。

我看着这一套流畅的动作说不出话，我已经放弃去思考这瓶试剂还能不能完成课题作业了。

“Jade！”反应过来的Floyd下意识地把烧瓶收回护在胸前，“你加了什么进去啊？我和小虾米正玩得很开心——”

“哦呀哦呀，”Jade捏着空了的移液管，“监督生不是说了要调配曼德拉草尖叫声的重现药水吗？”

我看着Floyd胸前的烧瓶开始冒出气泡：“呃……”

“那种只要根据配方混合好材料就能完成的药水多无聊啊——”Floyd不开心地嘟嘴。

“我只是想要帮上忙而已，”Jade露出恶意的笑容，“现在药剂——”

我看着烧瓶开始剧烈反应，忍不住插嘴提醒：“前辈、等下——”

Floyd胸前的烧瓶突然像沸腾了一样，试剂的液体和气体混合一起喷涌出来，糊了Floyd一脸，几秒后试剂雾气散去，Floyd失去了意识，软软地倒下了。

Jade发出了毫不意外的感叹：“哦呀哦呀。”

[保健室]

“真是的”，Crewel老师将教鞭在手心上甩了一下，吓得我抖了一抖，“小犬们可真能搞事情。失控的药水并没什么危险，毕竟这次课题本身就没什么危险性。Floyd睡上一觉就会醒来了。监督生，你调配的是重现曼德拉草尖叫的药水吧，Floyd估计是没有防备就被突然重现的曼德拉草尖叫刺激到晕过去了。但是药水里添加了一些多余的材料，让药水效果产生变异了，药效后期会让Floyd产生曼德拉草的感受。问题也不严重，过上半天就没事了。”

我看着躺在床上昏睡的Floyd，有些忐忑地问：“老师，产生曼德拉草的感受……具体是什么意思？”

“哼”，Crewel老师突然笑了，“问得好，小犬。意思就是会让他产生和曼德拉草相同习性的效果，会像曼德拉草一样喜欢埋在土里获得安全感，放在人类身上就是想窝在被窝里，但Floyd是人鱼，也许醒来后会跑去海底睡觉吧。这种药剂效果制作的难度可是比这次课题作业的要高上不少，相当于三年级的难度水平了。”

“……是、是吗……”我尴尬地应和着，等着接下来的惩罚。

“但是这次小犬制造的骚乱让我不能接受，这药剂把周围的材料都污染了，等下下课后我会列个清单，小犬得去植物园把清单里的材料收集好了交给我”，Crewel老师再次甩了一下教鞭，吓得我又抖了一下，“小犬听明白了吗？”

“好的，老师。我会好好收集材料的。”我努力地回答。

送老师出了保健室后，站在一旁一直没说话的Jade出声安慰我：“请不要担心，监督生，我会陪你一起收集材料的。”

我感激地对Jade露出笑容：“谢谢你，Jade前辈。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> ① 揉头来自《日常二：课中的相遇》  
> ② 迷迭香的花语有爱情的含义，另外迷迭香还有改善听力的作用。  
> ③ 乌头在古代西方曾经被用作爱情魔药的材料之一。
> 
> 非常感谢一直以来的观看！双子监的日常更新到这里差不多快要告一段落了，接下来就是分为两条线的故事，喜欢单推Jade的可以直接接着看下一篇《日常五：植物园的剖白（Jade线）》，喜欢单推Floyd的可以直接跳到看《日常五：曼德拉草的安全感（Floyd线）》。
> 
> 这两条线都是故意设置在不同时间发生的，所以喜欢双子一起来的话可以先看Jade线再看Floyd线，当做两个支线都发生了www
> 
> 反正按自己喜欢的方式来看就好。


End file.
